


A Time to Work and a Time to Rest

by Young_Professer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Professer/pseuds/Young_Professer
Summary: Not to be dramatic or anything but if the war had continued Mace would have probably worked himself to death.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A Time to Work and a Time to Rest

Mace realized that his hands were shaking as he picked up his datapad and stopped for the first time in hours, actually paying attention to his aching body. His hands were thinner than he had thought they were, tired skin stretching thinly over his bones and making the veins stand out. His wrists here the same. 

Slowly, painfully, Mace stood and walked to the fresher to look in the mirror. 

A gaunt face stared back at him, cheek and jaw bones protruding over a mouth set in a hard line. His eyes were sharp yet dull, rimmed with dark circles. He had seen this sort of look before, but he never thought it would appear on his own face.

This war had drained him of emotion, strength, resolve… 

If- When it was over he didn't know if he would have anything left. 

It didn't matter, really, as long as it was over.

Mace would do anything to stop the losses of Jedi and soldiers alike that seemed to double in number every day. But now he was so exhausted of mind, body, and heart that he wasn't sure if he could even carry on working to bring this horror to a close. The only thing that kept him going was the fact that he had to; there was no one else who could. In a way, he was glad that this extra burden had befallen him. As long as he kept going and saw the war to a finish then no one else would have to carry it and be smothered trying to carry its weight. 

How he looked forward to that day when he could simply lie down and rest eternally, knowing that he had fulfilled his duty. 

He would have to perpetuate until then, no matter the toll on his body or soul. 

It would be worth it in the end, when the clones were free citizens of the Republic, when the galaxy had been vanquished of the sith, when every Jedi could come and go from the temple without fearing that they would come back to another friend dead or just not come back at all.

When peace and order was once again established among the universe, and the largest problems were warring factions and illegal weapons dealing. 

But until then he would continue to sacrifice himself for those who already had, and so those after him would not have to. 

Then, and only then, could he rest.


End file.
